good bye, Hello!
by misstresssasori
Summary: love is made... and lost in a Orihime shall never play again. After Ulquiorra's death Orihime gets a little serprise. But how long before her lonlyness sends her to dispair?


http :/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=O8JBpLax644&feature=channel

This inspired me to write this fanfiction.

_**_GoodBye_**_

_****_Ulquiorra looked around the group of people, if you could call hollows people, who had gathered in a spare room. They all shared almost nothing in common with each other except that they where all board and looking for something to do. Around him sat Grimmjow and Nnortia while Orihime sat with Stark on one side and Neliel on the other. Lilinette had transformed into a gun and one bullet had been placed in her. Stark picked Lilinette up and spun her chamber.

Stark smiled at us and pulled the trigger. All the people in the room stopped breathing for a second before groaning. Every person that lived meant more of a chance that the bullet would hit someone. Grimmjow snatched the Lilinette from Stark and shot her before tossing her to me. I put her to my head, hoping it would be an empty chamber. I'd played this game of death so many times that I didn't even hesitate before pulling Lilinette's trigger. After every one was done groaning I tossed it to Nnortia, wishing that the bullet would hit him. No suck luck. Lilinette was passed to Orihime.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
"Calm yourself," he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

With only Neliel and Orihime left it was a fifty fifty chance that she would die. Nnortia smirked at me. My breath hitched as I realized that the fifth_ knew_. He knew that I was not as cold as I acted. I had tried to resist but truly Orihime had simply effected me so. That trash like Nnortia had found out we where lovers pissed me off. Orihime was about to pull the trigger when Gin walked in. "Azien-sama wants to talks to ya's." The other espada walked off to the meeting room as I escorted Orihime back to her room. Stealing a kiss from her before going to attend the meeting.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger  
_

I heard Ulquiorra's footsteps coming down the hall. He knocked on my door softly. "Princess, do you want to replay with us?" He asked hesitantly. "All right, I'll play." He unlocked my door and led me back to the old storage room. The espada had gotten their fraccion to empty it out one night and sometimes they met in there to stave off the boredom of living in Las Noches. When we got to the room I found that our crowd from the last game was back.

Grimmjow went first, Neliel second and then it was my turn.

"_Say a prayer to yourself"  
He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost  
_

Lilinette would kill any human, soul reaper, or hollow that she shot. Once I had asked Ulquiorra how long he had been playing this game with the other espada. He said several hundred years by now. It hadn't clicked until now, as my bat whispered in my ear to try and calm me down. How many times had he seen others lose the game? Hundreds? _Thousands?_ _**Millions? **_How could I live against those odds?

_And you can see my heart beating  
Oh, you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger  
_

I pulled, and lived to see tomorrow! Ulquiorra took Lilinette from me and calmly pulled the trigger. The gun shot was defining. Blood sprayed across the room. It coated the already red wall a fresh shade of scarlet. Before my eyes my lover, my very reason for existence, died and turned to dust.

A year has passed since I let my love gamble away his life in that _wretched_ game. At first it was hard to live, I even tried killing my self to see him again. But months passed and I discovered that I had one more reason to live. After my friends rescued me I Discovered I was pregnant. With _His_ child. The months passed, My friends could never figure out which espada was the father (Like I would put _His_ child's life in danger by telling them.) And they soon gave up trying to get me to tell. The birth passed quickly, but felt like hell. I'm told it was because the child's horn on his left side. Thank god I delivered him at the soul society. Now I'm leaving the baby boy, who I named Mikari, at Ichigo and Rukia's house.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life  
_

Ulquiorra, our son has green eyes like yours. His hair is soft and light, but we can see it's darkening from the red it was at birth. In another week it would be black. And his skin is so pale, just like yours was. I'm sorry but he doesn't have the large tear track markings You had. Mikari just had thin green lines running down his cheeks. He's so sweet, and I love him so much but I can not live any longer without you. Rukia and Ichigo will look after him. Once they find out I've killed my self they will under stand the letter I hid in his car seat. They will put all my money in a bank till our son grows up. He will have good schooling at least. And I just hope when someday he is told our story he does not hate me for the fact that each day it gets harder to live on with out you. I shall join you tonight, _forever._

_And you can see my heart beating  
Oh, you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
Know that I must pass this test  
_

That morning the body of Orihime was found. An empty pill container lay near by on her bed. The entire town was saddened by the death of the happy little hime. Most whispered that she had just taken to many sleeping pills. Orihime wouldn't have killed herself, they said. Those who had known of Ulquiorra, and had seen him, could see the similarities in Orihime's son. They also wondered if she had killed herself because Ulquiorra had rapped her and left her with a monster child. Rukia had been close to Orihime these last months. Only she knew of Orihime's love for Ulquiorra. Rukia told the others that Orihime had loved Mikari and that her soul would not be able to rest if they killed the child. She said that she and Ichigo would raise the boy to use any powers he inherited from either parent properly.

Late at night Rukia entered Orihime's house. The girl's body had been removed but her soul remained. Beside the ghost of Orihime stood a man in a white uniform. Piercing green eyes watched Rukia's every step. "I am here to set you soul at rest… Together." Two head's nodded and that night two souls where born again, no longer on different sides.

_You can see my heart beating  
Oh, you can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

A sixteen year old boy sat on his bed, staring out the window. "You shouldn't stay up so late." Said the red haired hollow behind the boy. Mikari turned to stare at the woman. "Shouldn't you leave before Ichigo and Rukia get home?" a third person spoke up. A young man who stood just behind the woman. "We can only visit you once a month son, espada's like Orihime and I can't get time off all the time." Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra. "But we'll visit you next month, dear." With that the espada's left. Leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.

Mikari put the drawing book down and stared at the perfect likenesses he had drawn of his parents. He couldn't help but wonder if Rukia had known when she had sent them to move on that they wouldn't become humans. He shook his head at his silly thoughts and ran down to greet his foster parents. Helping Ichigo with the food and finishing his home work.

Rukia stared at the drawing. A pale man with green bat like eyes and tear marks. A half helmet on his head that had a horn sticking out the top. Black hair so like Mikari's own. And beside him a red haired woman with grey eyes, wearing a dress much like the one she had worn before… When she had been human. The hair pins where now surrounded by bone flowers. One on each side of her head. They where separated from the tiara shaped bone fragment on the top of her head. She might have been a hollow but she was still the same. Rukia smiled softly at the drawing. At least they where together.


End file.
